


Just To See You Smile

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desteil, Flirty Dean, Fluff, Frowny Castiel, M/M, Office AU, Pre-Slash, Silly Dean, adorable idiots, back to my roots, fluffityflufffluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt :</p><p>OFFICE AU<br/>Where your otp work in neighboring buildings and their offices face each other and have never met but whenever one looks really stressed the other makes faces through the windows until they’ve cheered up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To See You Smile

  
  


Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.  The screen of his computer was giving him a headache and it was only just after noon.  His lunch had come and gone too quickly and now he was counting down the minutes to when he could clock out and go home.  The reports he was having to type up were stressing him _and_   the entire floor of people out.  Just as he was straightening back up, someone walked by to drop a whole new stack of papers onto his desk.

 

“Oh...thank you...so much,” he grumbled, dropping his head into his hands with a pitiful groan.

 

Dean didn’t exactly  _ love _ his job, but he was good at it and it left him time to get his hands dirty tinkering with his baby and spend time with his family on the weekend, so he tried not to complain too much. Advertising was easy, you find out what someone wants and you give it to them. It wasn’t hard work, he actually enjoyed it most of the time even if it left a lot to be desired from a physical standpoint. 

 

Things improved slightly once he got moved up to a new office. It was a larger space with plenty of room to spread out and think up ideas for campaigns. Hell, it even came with an assistant and priority access to a group of graphic designers. All in all it was a pretty sweet gig. 

 

_ Of course that’s when things got...interesting. _

 

The sun was hiding behind the next building over when Dean saw him. A gorgeous guy but for the slight scowl on his face. It was almost painful to see someone that attractive looking so miserable. Not really having any pressing business, Dean took it upon himself to improve the stranger’s day. 

 

~!~

_ It started with a smile. _

~!~

 

Castiel sighed heavily and straightened up, determined to finish this workload before the end of the day.  He felt a slight burning on the back of his neck and looked up, his eyes widening when he saw someone smiling at him.  Swallowing hard and quickly glancing around him it was surprising that the smile was actually intended for him!  

 

Ducking his face down he looked back up and gave a timid smile back before diving into the stack next to him.

 

“Okay, that is one adorable fucker,” Dean muttered to himself, his smile turning bigger with genuine approval. Turning his chair around, Dean took some time, plotting out his next attempt. He couldn’t distract the guy for the entire afternoon but he could certainly keep him in a better mood. 

 

~!~

_ Then, it was the stairs? _

~!~

 

Castiel had managed to finish two folders when he felt that burning on his neck again.  Biting his lip he glanced up and instantly had to cover his mouth to keep from cracking up too loudly.  The man who had smiled at him before was now walking back and forth behind his desk, his body descending as if he were going down stairs.  Each time he would make some exaggerated excited face that had Castiel snorting behind his hand.

 

He had no idea why this man was paying any attention to him or wanted to make him laugh but Castiel felt the stress begin to melt away.  Suddenly the man shot up and started rubbing his calf and Castiel nearly ran across the street but stopped when a co-worker started hounding him with questions.  When he finally got the opportunity to glance back, the man was giving him a pitiful smile and shrugged his shoulders.  

 

“Hester...Do you know who that man is?” he asked, only to be glared at before Hester rolled her eyes.

 

“Of course not, why would I?” she spat out before turning on her heel.  Castiel shook his head, giving the man another shy smile.

 

“Fuck,” Dean hissed as his leg came into contact with the very hard corner of his desk. Thankfully, his embarrassment only lasted a short moment because the hot guy in the next building over turned away to talk to someone else. Dean rubbed at his leg until the sting of pain was all but gone and then offered the cute guy a grin and hoped he didn’t continue to make an idiot out of himself. 

 

This time he wanted to take a different approach, Dean found a sheet of blank printer paper and wrote the seven familiar numbers out across it in the largest, neatest way he could. Dean tacked it up to his window, grateful it didn’t have a view of any other office before he turned to check his email. He did still in fact have work to do himself. 

 

~!~

_ Next was the number. _

~!~

 

Castiel didn’t get much time to look at his neighbor until it was nearing time to leave.  Taking a hopeful glance he caught something tacked to the window and had to nearly press against the window to make out the numbers.

 

“Is that a phone number?” He whispered, quickly writing down the digits before the sun could go down and then he wouldn’t be able to read them at all.  He stared down at the paper for a while and swallowed hard.  He couldn’t call...could he?  The phone number was freely given but he felt a nervous flutter in his stomach.  There was a knock on the door and he hastily slipped the paper into his desk.

 

Dean checked his phone for the dozenth time, but there was nothing. No texts, no calls, nothing. He figured it might be too much to ask. Hell, the guy could be married or just think he’s a weirdo who hands out his info. Still, Dean wasn’t sure it was even legible from so far away. Risking one last shot, Dean took seven sheets of printer paper and rewrote his number one digit at a time and taped them together, even sticking spaces in to make standard phone number formation onto the window. 

 

If the guy wasn’t interested, he wasn’t interested...didn't mean Dean couldn't give it one more try.

 

_ ~!~ _

_ And then the larger number…? _

~!~

 

Castiel grabbed up his trench coat and stopped short when he saw the number he had written down in a much bigger script.  This time there was no mistaking it...the guy was actually giving Castiel his phone number!

 

He slipped into the bathrooms on his floor and quickly switched his contacts out for his glasses, his headache almost instantly going away.  He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror and sighed, what would a guy like that see in a guy like Castiel?  Shaking his head he left the bathroom and paused, teeth dragging across his lip as he grabbed at his cell phone without another though.

 

_ Message from (555)451-8864:  _ Hello?

 

Dean was just about to close out his computer and leave for the day when he felt his phone vibrate across the desk. He didn’t recognize the number and instantly there was a flare of hope twirling in his chest. Turning to check the office across from his, Dean’s face fell. The guy was gone. 

 

_ Message from (555)451-3575:  _ Hey, this is Dean and you are?

 

_ Message from (555)451-8864:  _ I do believe you gave me your number through your window….my name is Castiel.

 

Not even trying to tamp down his excitement, Dean lifted his arms in the air as a thread of electric energy spun through him. Even if the guy wasn’t actually into in him, at least he got a text and that was something. 

 

_ Message from Dean _ : Ah, so you’re the cute, occasionally grumpy guy who has the office across from mine. I was beginning to think you weren’t interested.

 

Castiel had to stare at the words for longer than he liked to admit and blushed crimson.  

 

_ Message from Castiel:  _ You barely even saw me?  

 

He had no idea what else to even say, his heart was hammering in his chest and was still a blushing mess.  Shoving his phone back into his pocket he hurried towards the elevator to get to the garage.

 

Dean bit his lip, leaning back in his chair despite the fact that he can now leave. Tilting his head, he gave it some thought. 

 

_ Message from Dean:  _ Well, let me ask you this. Do you think you have a good idea of what I look like?

 

Castiel felt his phone go off and for a brief tiny second he almost didn’t answer it.  Once in the safety of his car he finally dug his phone out and read over the text message.  He thought about it and he did see Dean’s face a bit, even at a distance he could tell the man was good looking.  He wouldn’t mind seeing him closer…

 

_ Message from Castiel:  _  I guess?

 

_ Message from Dean: _ So you think maybe I might have been able to see you too. 

 

_ Message from Dean: _ Not that it matters, I just..I felt like you could use a smile. 

 

Castiel swallowed hard and before he could think better of it, took a quick picture of himself smiling and quickly sent it.

 

_ Message from Castiel: _

_   _

 

_ Message from Castiel:  _ I guess you could say you succeeded...and thank you.  I did need it.  

 

The photo was even better than Dean could have imagined. The guy was fucking gorgeous and he felt the air hitch in his throat as he scraped over the image. The bright blue eyes, the actual breathtaking smile, even better than whatever he'd pictured.

 

_ Message from Dean:  _

_ _

 

_ Message from Dean _ : As you can see...I’m smiling too.

 

Castiel burst out laughing, his head falling back for a moment before looking down at the picture again.  The man he saw in the window resembled this one in the picture but he was pleased to see the face a bit closer.  Even through the silly face, Dean was very attractive.

 

_ Message from Castiel:  _ That was brilliant and now I can’t stop laughing.

 

_ Message from Dean: _ Well that’s what I’m here for, comedic relief.

 

Chewing on the tip of his thumb, Dean hesitated before sending the next text. He figured he’d already dove in head first with the calling Cas cute thing so, might as well go full throttle.

 

_ Message from Dean _ : Well, that and coffee, if you’re interested?

 

Castiel hesitated for a second, holding in his breath and quickly typing out an answer.

 

_ Message from Castiel:  _ I would love too.  I’m actually in the parking garage still if you would like to go now?

 

_ Message from Dean _ : Be there in 10 :)


End file.
